totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Za Cza-Czadzeni!
'Chris: '''Czy to możliwe?! ''Stanął przy finałowej 3. 'Chris: '''Finałowa 3, a już w następnym odcinek wielki finał Total Drama Disaster! Jesteście wogóle gotowi na to co was czeka? ''Ci pokiwali głową. 'Chris: '''Nie przedłużając zapraszam na kolejny porywający odcinek Total Drama Disaster, który wygra... '''Jacqueline: '...oczywiście... 'Sabrina: '...że... 'Wolfe: '...JA! Wredny śmiech z ich strony. 'Chris: '''Zobaczymy. ;) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Wiedziałam, że dotrwam do finałowej 3. Szkoda tylko, że Otto musiał opuścić grę. :< Ale teraz mam motywację! Wygram to dla niego, dla nas! Boshe... ._. Co się ze mną stało? Od kiedy interesuję się miłością? ;_; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: 'O yeah! Wolfe wrócił z siłą do walki! Po programie mam zamiar żyć razem z Frenchy, ale nie zaręczać się... ._. Nie jestem na to gotowy jeszcze. Ale milion zapewni nam to szczęście. ^^ (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Wielkie mi rzeczy. To, że jestem w finałowej 3 to było do przewidzenia. Kto mi pozostał? Zakochana Księżniczka i "Wielki" Wolfe... Żałosne. Na szczęście ta gra niedługo się skończy, a ja będe mogła pławić się w luksusach. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Co bym zrobiła z milionem, który oczywiście wygram? Kupię sobie willę z basenem z widokiem na ludzi, którzy ciężko pracują, by zarobić dla rodziny. ^^ A w dodatku bym ich ookładała biczem. ;u; Ostatecznie strzelała ze snajperki. :p (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: 'Fajnie byłoby sobie tak wygrać, ale nie możemy być niczego pewni. Każdy z nas ma szansę na zwycięstwo. Ale, gdybym już miał tą kase to... Nie wiem do końca co bym jeszcze zrobił. xD Na pewno imprezka z okazji mojej wygranej! ;u; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Kasa... Na co bym ją przeznaczyła? Oczywiście, że wszystko bym na siebie wydała nie myśląc o innych. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Jak chcę, aby mnie zapamiętano? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: 'Chcę, by mnie przede wszystkim zapamiętali z tego, że byłem jedynym dobrym uczestnikiem płci męskiej tego sezonu. :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Nie obchodzi mnie to. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Inteligencja i wygląd. <3 Tak mają mnie zapamiętać! I kogo uważam za groźnego rywala? Na pewno Sabrinę. Jest jak wrzód na tyłku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: 'Na pewno Jacqi i Sabrina. Czyli one obie. Boję się, że znów mi się oberwie, ale zobaczymy. xd (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Jacqueline może jedynie mi przeszkodzić. Poradzę sobie z nią tak jak z resztą. Autobus, Przedział Zwycięzcy ''Jacqueline i Sabrina przesiadywały w przedziale zwycięzcy. Obie siedziały przy barku i rozmawiały. Chociaż to było dla nich naprawdę trudne. 'Jacqueline: '''Zostałyśmy same. '''Sabrina: '''Dziewczyny. '''Jacqueline: '''I jeden chłopak. Wolfe na pewno nie ma szans na zwycięstwo i nie trzeba się nim za bardzo przejmować. I szczerze to dobrze, że to on powrócił, a nie ktoś inny. '''Sabrina: '''Czyli kto? '''Jacqueline: '''MacKenzy. Ta to dałaby nam radę i na spokojnie wygrałaby to wszsytko. '''Sabrina: '''Nie doceniasz swoich przeciwników. '''Jacqueline: '''Ech. ''Westchnęła. 'Jacqueline: '''Skoro wiadomym jest, że razem znajdziemy się w finale to co powiesz na współpracę? W końcu tylko na jeden odcinek. '''Sabrina: '''Odmówiłabym teraz, ale skoro chcę ci osobiście dokopać w finale. '''Jacqueline: '''I wzajemnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Sojusz chwilowy! Hahahah! Głupia! Nie wie w co się wpakowała! Jeszcze pozostaje mi tylko porozmawiać z Wolfe'm... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Nie ufam jej. Muszę się jeszcze tylko wzrócić do tego chłopaka. Chociaż nie chcę, ale muszę! Dla dobra swojego. '''Jacqueline: '''No to co? ^^ Sojuszniczko. Co robimy teraz? '''Sabrina: '''Nie wiem. ''Wstała i odeszła od niej. 'Jacqueline: '''Aha? ;u; Autobus, Przedział Przegranych ''Samotny Wolfe siedział na siedzeniu i oglądął wiodki zza okna. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: '''Jestem taki sam... :( ''Autobus gwałtownie zachamował. Wadaj, gdzieś w okolicach gór... Półfinaliści wyszli z autobusu, a przed nimi stanął Chris i Chef. 'Chris: '''Nasi kochani zawodnicy. ^^ '''Sabrina: '''Przecież nas nienawidzisz. '''Chris: '(please) 'Jacqueline: '''Mogłeś sobie to już darować. Co nas czeka dzisiaj? Jakie katorgi? ;u; '''Chris: '''Już wyjaśniam. ^^ Dzisiaj wspinaczka górska! Musicie wspiąć się na tą oto górę i później wejść w jej głąb i znaleźć jezioro, do którego zanurkujecie i wyciągniecie skrzynię ze skrabem. Ów skrzynię musicie przynieść mi, a ja je otworzę. ;u; W dwóch skrzyniach znajduje się wskazówka do następnego FINAŁOWEGO zadania, który odbędzie się w następnym odcinku. '''Wolfe: '''A 3 walizka? Co w niej będzie? '''Chris: '''No skoro w 2 coś jes to co może być w 3? (please) NIC! Ta osoba z tą walizką przegra i zostanie ofairą. Przegrać przed finałem. Ciut żałosne. ;u; '''Wolfe: '''Num. Zwłaszcza, że powróciłem. ;_; '''Chris: '''Tak! Wszyscy wydaliśmy na ciebie wyrok twojej eliminacji w dzisiejszym odcinku. :D '''Wolfe: '''Wiem. ;___; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: ';___; '''Chris: '''A! ''Chef wręczył każdemu sprzęt potrzebny do wspinaczki. 'Chris: '''Tak dla ułatwienia zadania. ^^ Ten sprzęt pochodzi z XIX w. ;u; Więc nie zdziwcie się jak się wam to rozpierdoli. (please) ''Jęki zawodu. 'Chris: '''Możecie ruszać. Czasu macie wiele i nie musicie się nim martwić. ''Pomachał im i wraz z Chef'em weszli do helikoptera, który odleciał. 'Wofle: '''Wybaczcie, ale ja chcę wygrać. ''Pędem ruszył w stronę gór i rozpoczął wspinaczkę. 'Jacqueline: '''Pozwolimy mu na to? '''Sabrina: '''Nie. ''Dołączyły się i do niego. Zadanie się rozpoczeło! Wolfe od razu wysunął się na prowadzenie i był w połowie drogi na szczyt. Szkoda, że tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o dziewczynach, które były atakowane przez dziwne latające ptaki. xD 'Sabrina: '''Cholerne ptaszyska! ''Machała rękoma we wszystkie strony, ale te nie dawały jej spokoju. 'Jacqueline: '''Ugh! ''Uderzyła jednego. 'Jacqueline: '''Nigdy ze mną nie zadzieraj! ''I wtedy reszta ptaków ruszyła prosto na nią dziubiąc ją. Tej się w dodatku zsuneła noga ze skały i prawie spadła. Prawie, ponieważ Sabrina ją złapała. 'Jacqueline: '''Dzięki? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Ocaliła mi życie?! Ale... dlaczego? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Może jednak ona nie jest wcale taka zła. CO JA MÓWIĘ! ONA JEST ZŁA! '''Sabrina: '''Robię to dlatego, że chcę ci dokopać w finale. ''Jacqueline ponownie wróciła do wspinaczki wraz z Sabriną. Tymczasem Wolfe powoli kończył swoją wspinaczkę. 'Wolfe: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Pierwsze miejsce. ''I właśnie teraz stanął na szczycie. 'Wolfe: '''Teraz wystarczy znaleźć to jezioro i zdobyć skarb. ''Ucieszony ruszył dalej. Kamera wróciła do dziewczyn. 'Jacqueline: '''A co jeśli ten skarb i jedna z nas odpadnie? '''Sabrina: '''Istnieje taka szansa, ale nie ma na to szans. W końcu jaki chcieliby zobaczyć widzowie finał? Nasz, krwawy i zabójczy. Czy może z Wolfe'm, który wiadomo, że przegra. (please) '''Jacqueline: '''Czyli sądzisz, że Chris jakos oznaczy te skrzynie? '''Sabrina: '''W końcu to on tutaj rządzi. Nie? '''Jacqueline: '''Fakt. ''Na górze znalazł się Owne. 'Owne: '''Wróciłem. <3 ''Zaczął tańczyć na golasa z uśmiechem na twarzy i ze śmiechem. 'Owne: '''O yeah! <333 ''Jak baletnica zrobił "piruet" i zeskoczył ze szczytu prosto na dziewczyny. 'Jacqueline: '''Ten grubas na nas leci! ''Przerażone próbowały szybko uniknąć uderzenia ciałkiem Owne, ale nie zdążyły i upadły. Żadna nie poniosła żadnych obrażeń. Spadły na brzuch chłopaka. 'Sabrina: '''Jak dobrze, że jest gruby. '''Jacqueline: '''Miekkie lądowanie. ''Spojrzała na szczyt i zobaczyła biegnącego Wolfe'a. 'Jacqueline: '''Ten ch.j nas wyprzedza! >:( ''Szybko podbiegła do góry i zaczęła się wspinać. 'Sabrina: '''Zaczekaj. -,- ''Poszła za nią. Wolfe szedł blisko ściany wąską drogą prowadzącą do wąwozu. Musiał iść jednak bokiem. 'Wolfe: '''Chore wyzwanie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: 'Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak blisko wygrania. :D ''Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w dół. Przerażony przyspieszył. 'Wolfe: '''Ja nie chcę umierać, ja nie chcę umierać. ;___; ''Po kilku minutach doszedł do końca drogi i spokojnie zszedł do wąwozu. Jego uwagę przykuło coś co znajdowało się na skale. 'Wolfe: '''A cio to? ;u; ''Podszedł bliżej i się przyjrzał dokładnie. 'Wolfe: '''Czy to jest? *-* ''Zabrał to coś ze skały. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Wolfe: '<3 W międzyczasie u dziewczyn... 'Sabrina: '''Prawie. '''Jacqueline: '''Jesteśmy. ''Wdrapały się na szczyt. '''Sabrina&Jacqi: '''NAJELPSZE!